


Valentine.

by PuyoLover39, Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And it sucks, Chocolates, Fluff, Hyde is being a good lil bro, Is fluffy, Kuro can't deny, Late af valentines day fic, M/M, Mahiru loves cuddles, TAKE THIS MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: Mahiru is just trying to make his valentine chocolates but boy, he doesn't know how to make his Servamp distracted.Good thing there's help.





	Valentine.

It was a day before Valentines Day and Mahiru  _ knew  _ he had to do something about it. After all, this was his favorite day! He could finally show how much he appreciates and loves the lazy, sweets eating cat who is still sleeping on his bed. Then again, he can’t surprise him with sweets if he’s still in the building. Sighing in defeat, Mahiru smiles and shakes his head. How do you get your Servamp to leave the apartment for about an hour or more? Just enough to make the sweets for him? 

 

“Mahiru…? What are you doing up so early?” 

 

_ DAMN! Now he’s awake too. _

 

Letting out a sigh, he turns his head to face the  _ very  _ human Kuro rubbing his eyes to chase the sleep away. They have been dating ever since New years and it was only just last week when Kuro finally opened up and decided to sleep in human form with him instead of cat form. It filled Mahiru’s heart with so much warmth that sometimes in the middle of the night, he would tear up when he finds Kuro’s arms wrapped so tightly around his waist, protecting him from the world. And it felt just  _ right  _ to him, how they fit together so perfectly, like they were made for each other and this was fate’s work on bringing the two together. 

 

“Mahi….You’re staring..” Kuro frowns, he doesn’t mind it all that much, but once Mahiru starts staring at him, it usually means he’s thinking about something so intently. Testing his theory, he waves a hand in front of the brunet’s face, snapping the other out of his reverie. “Oh! Sorry Kuro, seems like I have a lot on my mind..Did you say something?” Mahiru chuckled nervously, it’s a little silly to be caught thinking about his partner when he’s right there with him all the time. “I asked what are you doing up so early.” Kuro deadpans, lifting himself up with an arm to look at the other better. “Oh- Well I-uh..” Mahiru blinks, not really knowing how to somewhat lie to his partner. “Mahi? Is something wrong?” Kuro furrowed his brows, concerned for Mahiru’s lack of an answer. “No! Nothing is wrong, it’s just I guess we fell asleep early last night, you know? Anyways, want any breakfast?” Mahiru tried to change the subject, which succeeded in his favor. “Yeah, breakfast sounds nice.” Kuro agrees, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something is up with Mahiru. “Great! Come on now, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen!” Mahiru smiled brightly, hurrying out of bed, grabbing a new change of clothes and getting dressed in the bathroom. Even though they are dating, Mahiru still kinda gets shy letting the other see his half naked body or well the other way around too. The last time Mahiru accidentally saw Kuro without a shirt on as he was getting dressed, his face was beat red and he ran immediately from the room. But don’t get hm wrong, he loves Kuro’s body. He was strong, toned and just oh-so perfect. Compared to his scrawny body, Kuro’s was a beast. Shaking his head, he gets dressed, brushes his teeth and other necessities before heading into the kitchen, finding out that Kuro beat him to it. “You took forever, thought you might’ve got tangled.” Kuro eyes him up and down to see if he’s really okay. “Sorry Kuro, my mind trailed off and delayed me! Let’s have some breakfast, ne Kuro?” Mahiru smiles, moving in front of the fridge to get the necessary ingredients he needs. “You’ve been spacing out for awhile now. Are you feeling okay?” Kuro worries, getting up from his seat on the counter to properly check his partner’s well-being. “I am fine Kuro! Really, now go sit so I can make us some breakfast, okay?” Mahiru shoos him off, gently pushing Kuro out of the kitchen to the living room. “Don’t move, got it?” Mahiru adds with a grin. he wanted to make this breakfast special and tomorrow special. He just needs Kuro out of the kitchen and distracted so he could do just that. “Right..If you say so.” Kuro mumbles, but obeying Mahiru’s command, sitting on the couch and getting out his Gameplayer to pass the time til Mahiru was finished.    
  
Noticing Kuro distracted, Mahiru quickly got to work, getting out a heart shaped cutter out and started on making pancakes first. He’s going to make sure this Valentine's day is perfect! 

 

* * *

  
  
Once breakfast has been finished, he looked over to see if Kuro was still immersed in his game, seeing that he was, he took the heart shaped breakfast towards his Servamp, setting it on the coffee table in front of him. Mahiru stood there nervous as Kuro slowly lowered his game device down to peer at the breakfast, blinking at it and looking up at his Eve in question. “What day is it? What did I do to get breakfast like this?” Kuro implores, raising a curious brow. “Don’t worry about it, and to answer that, you didn’t do anything, but I just wanted to show you how much I love you, I know I don’t show it much due to my mothering, but I love you and I’m happy to be your boyfriend!” Mahiru answers with a bright smile, he knew that Kuro has a weakness to affection as deep as showing his love, that’s why he does it when it’s needed. “Ye-Yeah….Me too...I love you too..” Kuro stutters, glancing away and scratching his cheek nervously. This boy has no idea what he’s doing to him. “I know~ Now eat up before it gets cold, ne?~” Mahiru tells him, leaning down to kiss his Servamp on the head affectionately, leaving the room to make his own breakfast. Now he really needs to make a plan on how to distract Kuro for the rest of the day, but that’s going to be harder than he thought.    
  
Ever since they started dating, Kuro has been sleeping less during the day to be with him, so telling the Servamp that he could nap wouldn’t work, he would just ask why. Shaking his head, he needed backup.    
  


* * *

  
  
After breakfast was finished, his backup finally arrived, revealing Hyde entering into the apartment with a grin on his face. “Nii-san!~” “No. Ugh, my day was good until you showed up. Why are you here?” Kuro cut his troublesome sibling off, looking up from his game with a displeased look. “So mean!~ As for that, I wanted to just hang out with you~ Come on, let's go out for the day!~ Or drop things off the balcony, how about that?~” Hyde offers, smirking evilly. This gave Kuro two options, get up to do something boring or stupid or get up and watch the suffering of innocent human bystanders.    
  
“Second one.” Kuro replies with no hesitation, getting up from his seat to gather things to drop. “Just don’t hit people you two! Jeez..” Mahiru smiles, already preparing to make the sweets for Kuro tomorrow, he just needs to find a cool place to hide them since Kuro sneaks into the fridge at night looking for a midnight snack. That is going to prove difficult.    
  


* * *

  
  
When Mahiru sees the two bonding outside on the balcony did he finally start making the sweets. Just simple brownies and heart shaped chocolate cat paws and hearts. Smiling at the small fantasy of surprising Kuro, he looked over to said cat. He just hoped that this surprise will get Kuro to start doing things around the apartment, just small things here and there. Maybe if he offers snacks as reward, would it win him over? Shaking his head at that, he’ll just take his time with him. He didn’t want to do anything that’ll upset the lazy vampire after all.    
  
\---Meanwhile---   
  
“So, Nii-san. What are you thinking of giving Mahiru on white day?” Hyde suddenly asks, causing Kuro to stop for a moment to think about today’s events that led up to the question. “Aah, I don’t know yet, I’ll see when it gets to it.” Kuro tells him, was he forgetting something? Was today valentine’s day or something? Is that why Mahiru treated him with such a nice breakfast? “Woah now, you’re staring into space there~ Here, take this. drop it on someone.” Hyde grins, handing him a water balloon. “If you get us in trouble, I’ll kill you.” Kuro deadpans, but that just made Hyde burst into laughter. “We’ll see Nii-san, we’ll see!~”   
  


* * *

  
  
After Mahiru finished baking the sweets, he quickly set the sweets into the fridge for them to cool, inspecting all of them to see if they were perfect. Seeing that they all are, he shuts the fridge, cleaning up the evidence and making a small box to put the sweets in when they’re cooled off. He can’t believe he got Kuro distracted long enough to make these, maybe getting Hyde here was the greatest idea he ever had. After all, those two got along well when they’re alone. Looking at them, he sees that they’re talking about who-knows-what, playing with the balloons. Chuckling softly, he definitely thinks those two have more in common than the other siblings. Walking over, he opens the door to check up on them. “You two okay out here? You aren’t getting in trouble, right?” Mahiru raised a brow in question. “Hm? Ah, nah. We haven’t hit anyone yet if that’s what you mean.” Kuro replies boredly, looking down at the ground again. “Oh! What time is it? I should start getting back to Angel-chan~ Until next time, Nii-san~” Hyde tells the sibling, saluting before walking into the apartment and leaving without another word, leaving the two alone. “Did you have fun today? Come on, admit it.” Mahiru smiles, helping his partner clean up the balcony a bit. “It was fine, he kept rambling most of the time, but it was okay.” Kuro answers, getting up to get the bucket and entering into the apartment, Mahiru trailing behind him. “That’s good!~ I’m glad you two are getting along!” Mahiru beamed, he was proud how much Kuro has changed after they’ve started getting along and when they started dating. Maybe he should make a little something extra for Kuro for the things he’d help with without being told to. Yeah, that’s a good plan.    
  
“Yeah yeah…” Kuro sighed, waving off the proud Eve. He can already tell that the rest of the day was going to be a pain.   
  


* * *

  
  
He was right, the whole day was just them snuggling together on the couch or simple just making conversation at an anime that was on TV. Now it was dark and all Mahiru wanted to do was pull him to bed and cuddle him again. Sighing, he obeyed however, because he couldn’t have gone this far without this boy and he didn’t want to disappoint him, ever. So what did he do?   
  
Spoon Mahiru.   
  
Yep, he can’t say no to this, that’ll be like not petting a cat when you see them, that’s illegal.    
  
What a pain.   
  
“Goodnight Kuro.” Mahiru happily whispered, getting more comfortable against his boyfriend’s chest. He never felt so safe unless it’s in Kuro’s arms, he loved this and he wishes it never ends.   
  
“Goodnight, Mahiru.”    
  
\--   
  
Next morning was a surprise, why? Well….Here is Mahiru sitting so perfectly on Kuro’s lap, chocolate box in hand and looking nervous. Why was this boy nervous?    
  
“Mahiru?”   
  
“Kuro, I made these for you and I want to know that I love you no matter what. Okay? You’ve done so much to help me when I ask or when I don’t and I’m so proud to call you my boyfriend, I will never dare to regret having you in my life.” Mahiru confessed, smiling that sunshine smile he’s known for, making the vampire’s day brighter. Who was he to think Mahiru is lying about such thing?    
  
“I know….Thank you for picking me up that day, Mahiru. I can’t live a life without you.” Kuro tells him, and he’s not lying either.   
  
“I know. I love you, Kuro.”   
  
“I love you too, Mahiru.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Was legit listening to OLDCODEX songs for so long writing the last parts of this and I just......I love Tsubaki sm so like, I don't really ship these two much anymore, but I will still write them. Just don't hate me for starting up Kuro/Tsubaki fics xd


End file.
